soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Degrassi Community School
Degrassi Community School, also known as Degrassi C.S., or simply D.C.S., is a Canadian school in Toronto, Ontario from grades 7-12. The school, neighboring the Degrassi Community Pool, is a public school for kids who live on or near the real De Grassi Street. It was formerly known as Degrassi Junior High, but after that school was burned down (due to a boiler problem), it became Degrassi High, for high school students only. Later, after the graduation of the Class of '91, the school was shut down, but has since been rebuilt as Degrassi C.S.. Scandals: School Shooting (season 4)- In the 2004-2005 school year, a bullied and abusive student named Rick Murray was doused with paint and feathers on public television after a game show came to the school. Later that afternoon, Rick returned to school with a gun, ready to kill his tormentors. He nearly killed Paige Michalchuk, but decided not to because she apologized. After that, he heard a lie in a bathroom Rick from Spinner and Jay that Jimmy (one of Rick's friends) had come up with the idea of the paint prank, not Alex. Rick then shot Jimmy in the back, paralyzing him. After that, he found Emma (one of his crushes who rejected him) walking with Toby and Sean. He planned to shoot her in the head, but Sean wrestled with him for the gun. The gun went off, killing Rick. As a result, Principal Raditch, who didn't pay much attention to Rick's bullying, left the school, being replaced by science teacher Daphne Hatzilakos. Also, Sean Cameron, who accidentally killed Rick, left to Wasaga Beach for the remainder of his sophomore year, and didn't return until he was ready to become a senior. Gonorrhea Outbreak (season 4)- Shortly after the school shooting, Emma Nelson began to sneak out of the house at night. She gave Jay Hogart (who had a girlfriend, Alex, at the time) blowjobs. Little did she know that many other girls were sleeping with him. Later, she, Alex, Jay and some other girls contracted gonorrhea, and a large population of school students were then affected. Because of this, Alex dumped Jay, Emma and Jay broke up, and an assembly on sex had to be held at Degrassi. Student Death (seasons 6-7)- In the 2006-2007 school year, shortly after Sean Cameron's return, J.T. Yorke began dating sophomore Mia Jones, who had recently transferred to Degrassi from Lakehurst. A rivalry began after that, with senior Toby Isaacs breaking an arm after a fight with Mia's ex-boyfriend, Nic. After that feud 'stopped", at Liberty's birthday party, a drunk Lakehurst thug named Drake Lempkey stabbed J.T. fatally in his aorta. As a result, J.T. bled to death. This caused a rivalry between Lakehurst and Degrassi that lasted for the rest of the school year. Night in Vegas Lockdown ( Degrassi Season 1: The Boiling Point)- On the last day of school before winter break in the 2008-2009 school year, a Night in Vegas dance commenced. But several scandals involved the police, and a lockdown occured. Eli Goldsworthy and Mark "Fitz" Fitzgerald had been fighting after Fitz repeatedly bullied Eli. Eventually, Fitz made a deal with Eli: the fighting would stop if Clare (Eli's girlfriend that Fitz has been crushing on) went to the dance with him. Clare made the deal with him, but Eli felt threatened. He slipped some poison in Fitz's drink, which caused him to throw up. Fitz then got a knife, which Clare saw. She told Adam to inform Snake, who called the police and put the school on lockdown. Clare found Eli and warned him, but Fitz arrived. He stabbed the wall instead of Eli, but was still arrested. At the same time, the police found Holly J. getting ready to strip for Sav in the empty drama classroom. This upset Snake very much, and he threatened to change some of the school rules when the kids and teachers return from winter break.